Welcome to the Villain World Izuku!
by TheFutureWriterIsHere
Summary: It all started six months ago, when Izuku disappeared out of sight. Everything changed, his friends, parents as so did his mentors and his mother, as they looked high and low. Five months later he was found, but different, VERY different. Read each chapter as it goes into full detail of everything that happened. (Warning first chapter is short, Vilain!Deku)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I just adore villain Deku stories. I find them interesting and amazing! So I decided to have a go at one! :D Also this chapter will be short, it is the prologue.

Prolouge

Kacchan couldn't believe it. The intelligent, observant, heroic, energetic, and happy kid that used to fantasize over the smallest of heroes was laughing inhumanly. Deku, or Izuku didn't look the same. He didn't have the bright eyes of a five year old, his smiled had disappeared from his think and pink lips, but replaced by an inhuman and taunting grin. Izuku green and black hair was more tangled and matted than before, his dull green eyes that used to hold so much excitement was drilled with bloodlust. Izuku hero outfit was torn, and through the seeps of the thorns was red scarlet blood seeping into his outfit in making it only an darker green. Blood drilled down Izuku's face as his hero mask was torn off.

Depreese of the training city fell all around Kacchan and Izuku as a few familiar screams echoed through the distance, as smoke filled the daylight sky

"Deku?" Kacchan whispered cautiously, stepping three steps towards Izuku but stopped, as Kacchan could feel his strength ebbing away. Kacchan sandy, blond hair was tangled and messy, debreeze could been seen at the corners of his blond hair.

Kacchan hero outfit was also torn, his gauntlets torn off, and blood seeping through the seeps of it. Kacchan right arm was badly injured, blood gushing out almost like a waterfall.

"Deku you idiot, what's going on?"Kacchan continued to ask hesitantly, taking another shaky step towards his childhood rival and friend.

Kacchan could feel dizziness in the back of his head, it's beckoning whispers begging him to faint. But Kacchan was too stubborn and determined termination seemed to fuel the fire in his ember eyes.

But Izuku however, only continued to giggle like a sheepish girl staring at her crush (Might be foreshadowing lol) but his laugh and giggle were creepy. It was high pitched and sadistic, as blood continued to run down his face. It was something out of a horror movie.

"Deku? What the hell is going on?!" Kacchan screamed curling his fists, but Izuku's giggle only grown louder.

"K-Kacchan~" Deku said sadistically, his voice slick like ice and creamy with nothing but bloodlust.

"Deku-?" Kacchan's sentence was cut off as Deku ran towards him, and a sharp pain exploded into Kacchans face. And then finally everything was black.

What had happened to Izuku's personality? What made him so? What had happened in that time line?

Well it all started six months ago….

I know it's short, but it is a prologue! Might update tomorrow~! Please follow, favorite, and review! -TheFutureWriterIsHere


	2. The Truth Stings

I just read back on the prologue and realized how many spelling errors I've made. I'll sure to edit that chapter very soon! Anyway please enjoy this!

-Welcome to the Villain World Izuku! Part 2-

"?" months ago

Izuku's emerald eyes opened slowly, his sight slowly adjusting to the dank and cramped area around him. Darkness surrounded every corner of the small cell, small candle lights could only be seen echoing off the walls of a hallway that stood outside of the cell.

Izuku's face coated with confusement as he tried to stand up but was pulled back by the rusted chains that hooked on to his hands and feet. A warm liquid smothered his face and stomach, Izuku touched his head with his pale hand and looked back down at it. Crimson blood trailed down his hand as panic was injected through him. His breaths becoming hitched, and blood pounding in his ears.

"Is anyone there?" Izuku called out, his voice was mangled and hoarse. His vocal cords felt broken and beaten.

A small whimper escaped Izuku's blooded lips as he began to crawl on the dirtied, and rock ground. His skin scratched against the edged rocks, his scattered mind searching for a way out and collecting thoughts on how he got there.

However his mind was too scrambled, his thoughts and memories overlapping each other. Izuku's fragiled and blooded hands clutched his head, his tangled hair intertwining between his fingers.

Footsteps echoed down the hallways, easily grabbing Izuku's attention as his head snapped towards the sound.

Two people stood in front of Izuku's cell, on of them looking grim and one having a lustful smile. (Himiko and Dabi) The one that looked grim had stitches all across his face, black hair, and a black suit. And the one who was smiling was a female with hair pulled back into two pigtails, her teeth sharp, and her eyes had a dark and murderous glare within the depths of them.

"Hello Izuku Midoriya." The male said in a low monotone, easily seen as someone who wasn't pleased with being there.

Izuku paused. Izuku was his name, wasn't it? And didn't he meet these people before? They attacked the training camp? Izuku's mind finally started to function as he tried to speak once again, but his vocal cords were to broken to even get a whimper out.

"Midoriya." The girl started to talk, her voice creased with false concern. "Tell us everything about your quirk and All Might. Then we just may not hurt you."

All Might?

Qurik?

It was all coming back to Izuku. All Might was a hero he fantasized over, the same hero who gave him, 'One for All'. The same hero who mentored him. And then Izuku remembered little bits of his classmates, little bits of fragment memories that seemed long forgotten. But Izuku especially remembered, to never tell anyone about All Might or his quirk. Never. Or the whole world might as well be doomed.

"I'm sorry but I won't be telling you." Izuku managed to get out, however his voice was still hoarse and barely audible.

Both of the male and woman's face darkened.

"Ok then, get ready. The we'll hear your answer, again."

-Line Break-

Kacchan couldn't sleep. The undying worries echoing off his mind like a stadium. He rustled underneath his covers as he hastily sat up, grabbing his phone which was sitting up on his dresser. (That was right by his bed side) He turned it on quickly.

Nothing.

No news, no intell, nothing.

No news on Izuku.

Izuku, the fun loving, cheerful and kind wannabe hero has been missing for three days. Lost someone and for who knows what happened to him.

Kacchan sighed putting his phone down, his eyes twinkling in despair, his mind noth clouded with anger, but instead worry.

Izuku, his old childhood friend, his rival, was missing. Someone like Izuku would never get lost, or get kidnapped by a lousy kidnapper. Izuku was surely brave and intelligent, there was no way. No way.

Izuku, brave, kind, found, amazing.

Those words matched.

Izuku, captured, missing.

Those words didn't match at all.

Six months ago

School went on like it always was. The same greetings welcomed Izuku like family. Kacchan would do his usual annoyed grunt whenever Izuku walked in, Ochako happy wave sent warmth in every direction, Iida's formal yet welcoming handshake would be waiting by his desk, as Todoroki would send an icy stare, observing everyone around him.

As Izuku took his eat everything felt nostalgic to him. To the dank air with a scent of cinnamon, to the feel of his wooden desk, from the matching gray uniforms, and finally from all the faces that were so familiar being at every corner.

The academy felt like home to Izuku. And everyone that came was a happy family. (Well not Kacchan)

Before class started everyone broke into conversations, to even more greetings, and regular things that they would say almost every single day.

"Izuku how was your morning?" Ochako asked, her voice happy and peppy as usual.

"Fine. Yours?" Izuku responded, letting uneasiness creep into his voice as he talked with a girl.

"Fine aswell."

"Midoriya, good morning." Iida called out, and Izuku nodded, his usual excited and warm smile covered his face.

"Good morning too, Iida." After saying that a smug smirk appeared on Izuku's face as he turned back to look at Kacchan.

"Good morning, Kacchan. How was your morning?"

"Screw off, dumbass." Kacchan answered abruptly his ember eyes avoiding Izuku's gaze.

"Well my morning was great as well." Izuku said ignoring Kacchan's rude comment.

Kacchan clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Hello class." Aizawa called out clearing his voice, as he made his back straighter, his eyes piercing into every one of his students.

"Today we I will be handing out many old textbooks about forgotten villains that haven't been seen in many years. However they are still out on the loose, the school has directed me to make all of you learn most of these villains. Just incase you manage to bump into one. Their quirks are strong, and mostly little villains who've done barely any crimes. But yet they're still wanted. After reading a few, each one of you will be writing essay's on at least four forgotten villains. This is a independent project, no partners." Aizawa gave instructions as he solemnly passed out banged up textbooks, the sides of it almost falling off, as a few white and dirty pages stuck out. Clearly these books were old.

As Izuku got his book he looked down at it. The cover was a light green, and it's only words were imprinted in white.

"Forgotten and Wanted Villains."

Izuku flipped to a random page, his eyes determined and ready to ace this assignment. He flipped through many villains, very surprised that he haven't heard of any of these villains before. Finally he stopped at page, 453. His green eyes widened.

"The Flame Thrower."

Age-?

Location-?

Name- Airi Midoriya

Quirk- fire breathing

Family- He left his wife, and infant son. Just when his son was born he fled the scene committing crimes no one had thought of him doing. His wife was completely shocked.

Old life- lived happily with his small family, had many jobs, and loved heroes. Many comrades, many friends that no one would expect him to do what he did next. HIs quirk was strong, but his relationships were his high points.

Crimes- robbing, damaging homes, vandalizing.

Missing- 14 years ago

Memories sparked inside Izuku's head like fireworks. He remembered the day that he was told that he didn't have a quirk that his father had fire breathing. And that in fact went missing the day Izuku was born.

Izuku couldn't believe it.

His father was a forgotten, but yet wanted villain.

This is also a short chapter, and I'll also edit this later! When I was writing this I was just thinking about Star Wars XD But I've uploaded this story to my Wattpad if you want to check it out! My account name is, deku12345


	3. Disgust of one's own Being

READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Another chapter! Also to get more views on my Wattpad i'll update chapters faster on my Wattpad than my fanfiction. Sorry that i'm forcing you guys to go onto my Wattpad, but i'm kinda in a contest with my friend there, so we're doing all the dirty tricks :) My wattpad is, Deku12345

Also there is a oc in this. But this is not a self insert oc, this is just a oc to move the story along. Also the oc dies right at the start, so you don't really have to worry. I know, I hate when people include oc's in canon stories at times too.(Also I couldn't bring myself to kill a canon character) But please don't worry! And also if you do make oc's in a real story, I won't judge you, it's just I prefer no oc's.

Also you guys are going to figure out this timeline of this story. In each chapter will be a, "?", months ago. Every time Kacchan takes out his phone to see how long it's been is your guy's checkpoint. I'll also write each chapter's time lapse, such as example, "In chapter one Kacchan said it's been three days." I'll write them down, and you guys will have to figure it out (Like I said) It's actually really easy. Also in every chapter i'll do what happened six months ago. And eventually everything will go back to the present! I'm hoping around chapter ten or so. I'm also trying to make my stories longer and more fulfilling to my readers, and to make my stories not plain and you could easily see what's coming next! Anyways, thank you!

-Welcome to the Villain World Part 3-

"?" months ago

"Please save him!" Izuku cried out as he crawled toward a small, limp body. The body was a small boy that had ginger hair, orange freckles, and only wore measly shorts. The boy was breathing heavily as blood poured out of the many lashes on his poor, fragile body. The boy's eyes were a fading green as second by second he neared death.

The walls were hard stone as the floor was once again jagged rock. It seemed like a cell, but yet there were no bars and no lights. The room only had eerie darkness and you could only smell the sour taste of dried and new blood. Such a disgusting smell.

"Please anyone!" Izuku cried out once more, feeling a tight lump escalating in his throat. Izuku's dull, and paranoid green eyes that used to have so much light and happiness was frantically searching around the room. His own blooded hands scratching against the rocks as he continued to search for anything to help. But yet nothing was found.

"Do you see Izuku?" A familiar, monotone voice called out. The voice growled in annoyance and disgust but beneath that was concern. (After all not every villain can watch a innocent child bleed out to death)

"Now i'm sure you see." Another familiar, lustful voice said coldly within the shadows, but even the girl voice was stained with hesitance.

"That this boy died by the heroes failing to save him."

"Shut up!"

-line break-

Kacchan was at his dining room table, his ember eyes looking more weary than usual. The room had two windows to the right as the city lights shone through, the floor was a fluffy white carpet, the walls oak wood along with the wooden chairs and the table Kacchan was currently sitting at.

Sizzles and other noises went off in the other room beside the dining area, as Kacchan boredly hummed. Kacchan was currently waiting for dinner.

But he was horribly bored.

His mind racing with endless thoughts and questions. Just the other day they took this awesome field trip to a hero camp that truly teached Kacchan a lot, and then-well then it wasn't fun. Even though it had experience everyone was still worried about Izuku.

Izuku.

That name rampaged through Kacchan's head and left a foul and sour taste in his mouth. However without hesitance Kacchan whipped his phone out from his jean pocket and turned it on.

Still. No. News.

It's been three weeks.

Six months ago

Izuku stared at the textbook in complete shock, his mouth slightly opened, his skin paler than snow, and eyes fully widened.

"Hey Izuku are you alright over there?" Aizawa called from the front of the classroom.

Immediately after Aizawa said that all attention was on Izuku panicked state. Everyone was looking at Izuku, eyes filled with pity and concern. However Izuku didn't notice this as everything spun and closed up on him.

"Izuku?" Aizawa asked again his voice now smothered in concern.

"I-i'm fine!" Izuku stammered.

"You sure?" Iida called from the other part of classroom.

"Y-yeah!" Izuku said nervously again.

Dead silence. A tone which was truly uncomfortable for the classroom. But no one wanted to question anything anymore, and went back to their work. Izuku's mind felt blank, a mess of thoughts swirling in his brain like a tornado.

Why my father?

Did my mother know?  
Why didn't she tell me?!

Izuku stirred in his seat as his breath was pretty uneven, but concentrated on his textbook to avoid the many glances of his concern classmates and friends. Izuku somehow felt ashamed. How dare he be in a hero classroom? His father was a criminal, a villain. Sooner or later Izuku knew, someone would land on that damn page and find out everything. And then everyone will just look at him with disgust. Izuku shifted in his seat again, as everyone continued to send worry glances at him.

'Stop looking at me!' Izuku begged in his head as he shivered slightly. But yet everyone continued to notice the state which he was in and just look at him with pure concern, even Kacchan and Todoroki was glancing up at him.

'If they learned about it, would they still be looking at me with pure concern? Or pure disgust and hatred?' Izuku questioned, his bones feeling weak with anticipation.

For the rest of the class Izuku continued to space out and get lost in his many, many, dark thoughts. Until finally a bell rang, motioning for the students to grab their bags for lunch and what not.

"Ok everyone I hope you have a clear idea on what villains you want to do! Also don't make this assignment half-assed! I promise you this a good portion of your grade. Learning about villains and seeing their weaknesses will strongly help you in battle!" Aizawa said in an announcement, and everyone nodded in reply. (Well, not Izuku)

Everyone started to walk towards the exit, breaking into conversations. Izuku stood to take his bag when he was abruptly stopped by Aizawa who was now in front of his desk.

"Izuku." Aizawa started, sighing heavily.

"Y-yeah?" Izuku replied nervously.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"O-of course!" And with that said Izuku walked past Aizawa and into the hallways.

-Line break-

It was lunch time, and of course everyone was eating in the cafeteria. Well not, Todoroki. He eats after school, and he doesn't want nor need to conversate with any of his peers. So he was, outside the school grounds and enjoying the summer breeze and heat. He sat down on the green, grass and looked up at the blue, ocean sky and white fluffy clouds. The breeze ruffled his hair and slightly moved his clothes and tie as a few leaf's flew by.

Todoroki liked to look up at the clouds, it seemed to clear his mind every here and there when he needed it. Such when his dad showed up, and especially when his mother had to go to the mental hospital. (And for pouring hot water on Todoroki face)

But this time he was wondering about something else, Izuku. Why was he so pale this class period? He was fine in the start of the class. So what's wrong with him now?' Todoroki thought.

Sighing Todoroki turned to the beat up textbook that laid in the grass next to him and pulled it up to his lap and looked down at it. He might as well get this dumb assignment done before it becomes to much of a hassle. So he flipped at pages until he landed on page, 453.

"The Flame Thrower."

Age-?

Location-?

Name- Airi Midoriya

Wait a minute…

Cliffhanger? Anyways don't worry though, i'll be updating again soon! And hopefully make this longer.


	4. Investigation

Sorry for the long wait, but now I have a new update so please enjoy it. I'll try my best to update more than usual. I really dislike when an author doesn't upload new updates when the story is getting really good, and I don't want to be like one of those authors who will make a story and then abandoned it, leaving the watchers to be unsatisfied. So i'll try every week to update at least one time. And if I don't get the chance to update I'll warn you guys before time. :)

"?" Months ago

Izuku was tired, he was tired of all of this. Why couldn't someone, ANYONE, save him already? It was complete torture. The walls around him, and the bars in front of him seemed to be the only thing he has seen in days, months, years. Honestly, he had no idea how long he had been down here. Any access to everyday life had been cut off, he hadn't seen the sun, the evergreen grass, the fluffy white clouds, in what seemed like forever. Hell, he would do anything to see Bakugou, even though his former friend was very unpleasant.

Blood seemed to smother Izuku's hands, and ankles with cuts and bruises. His once happy and bright eyes were now dull and even looked lifeless, his body was worn out and dirty. Izuku's hope was running thin. He didn't know how long he could put up with these villains, or with the guilt. If he endeared anything else beyond this point, he would maybe even think death was better than this. Countless times had he tried to use his quirk, or find an escape route, but everytime landed him in failure and torture. Everytime he tried to use his quirk, pain would spike through his arms to around his whole body. It was as if the villains had done something to his quirk, which was highly likely. And not only that, but this place seemed inescapable. Everytime he would get out of his cell and found a good plan out, a villain would be waiting around the corner. As if the villain knew all along that Izuku was trying to escape. It was completely hopeless to get out on his own. So he had to wait, for someone, anyone, to save him from this hell.

"I~z~u~k~u." A happy and male voice rang through the prison cell. Izuku blinked once, his eyes trying to find out where that voice was coming from.

"Izuku, it's time." Finally the voice registered into Izuku's mind, and he knew exactly who this was.

And he hoped that this today's session would be over sooner.

-line break-

Iida wasn't doing well to say the least. It had been two months since Izuku had disappeared, and it wasn't just Iida who was deathly worried, but it seemed everyone in class A and a few others were just like times students, as well as Iida himself, (Even though it was against his morals) had went out and tried to find their missing friend. But their investigation hadn't lasted long as their teacher, and other school officials had stopped them saying, "It's dangerous to go looking for Izuku, we don't need another student getting kidnapped. Just leave it to the professionals." For once Iida had resented the school officials. It was clear that the pro heroes had no clue where Izuku was, so why not get more people on board? Izuku needed to be found as quickly as possible, if only a few people worked on this investigation, it would get done slower. And who knows? Izuku could be crying out for help, being tortured, or even dead. And they would never know if they don't find him.

So that was why Iida was sitting down in his desk, writing like it was the end of the world. It wasn't homework he was working on, but plans, clues, and more things that related to Izuku's disappearance. Iida, Ochako, and Todoroki had grouped together in the past week, calling it the, "Izuku's Protection Squad." They sat around sharing info on the last time they had saw Izuku, and any other information about his disappearance. Not only that but the group had starting sneaking around into offices, files, and other places where the school officials put their information. Even though they might get caught, they were doing this for Izuku's sake.

And they would stop at nothing to find him.

Six months ago

Todoroki was a little shocked to say at least, his long fingers touched the page as if to see if it was the information that he was reading was actually real or not. Izuku as kind, sweet, and put his own goals behind to help Todoroki see that he wasn't like his father, that his quirk was his own. Izuku couldn't possibly have a villain for a father, that just seems….. So out of place.

Todoroki mind jumped to excuses, to assumptions that possibly this villain just shared the same name as Izuku Midoriya. That this man, this villain, was no way related to the kind Izuku. But as Todoroki stared longer at the page, he could see many resemblances between Izuku and this… villain. They both had the same color of light green for their eyes, the same body type (But his father was much taller) the nose even seemed similar.

And not matter how much Todoroki denied it, to refuse it, he knew that this villain was in fact Izuku's father.

Katsuki for once in his life, had a small sliver of worry for his old childhood friend. It wasn't like he was concerned about Izuku, he was just… a little worried? He couldn't exactly describe what he was feeling. But the pale skin that Izuku had, his eyes in almost complete disbelief and shock, unsettled Katsuki for a moment. Only a few times had Katsuki seen that face on his rival, and every time it was for something serious, shocking, or horrific. And Katsuki couldn't decipher what could of set Izuku this way. Not that he cared or anything. Ok, maybe he cared a little bit or this situation just peeked his interest. He couldn't tell. So for now he had to push this in the back of his mind, and focus more important stuff, like going to lunch, practicing to be a better hero, becoming the best hero, keeping Izuku in his place- oh God he couldn't stop thinking about Izuku. He had to stop worrying about Izuku.

But later on down the road, Katsuki and many others will worry. Because something inevitable will come up, that no one was prepared for.

I'll try to update tomorrow, since I have a lot of free time. If I don't I'll update later down the week. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed! :3


End file.
